


Chiquita

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes being a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, General Fun, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: When your over bearing mother decides to visit you, Bucky remembers journey how he became your trainer to team mate to best friend and something more.





	Chiquita

**Author's Note:**

> “Chiquita” is a Spanish word used as a pet name, literal translation from Google is little girl”.  
> I'm Updating my ao3 finally. Due to Tumblr change in policy it's better to back up my work. I have way too many stories to be posted here, so stay tuned.   
> As always Thanks for reading.

Bucky woke up with dry throat and headache, he walked into the kitchen straight without taking in his surroundings. He had come back from a lengthy mission, which took toll on him.

_When he arrived at the compound it was pretty early in the morning so he was thankful to avoid usual hustle bustle._

_He had momentarily thought to go and visit you as he had missed a lot you but he was tired and dirty, wanted to get long warm shower and sleep for a day or two, so decided against it._

Once he downed half a gallon orange juice straight from the container he looked around, almost everyone was in the common area. Clint was sitting straight on one of the couches, which was odd as Clint was always sprawled on the couches, Steve was reading a book, Peter and Ned were playing on Xbox.

What he found odd was  _you_ , you were dressed in crisp clothes and you were cleaning. You never cleaned, not that you were lazy or unkempt but you didn’t like that activity particularly.

Sam & Nat were snacking at the breakfast counter, suddenly Wanda chimed,

“That’s it!” She said “I can’t take it anymore, anxiety radiating from her, its making my head hurt, I’m gonna go & tell her to  _Stop_ ”

Both Sam & Nat protested but it went unheard.

You were fluffing one of the pillows furiously while you tried to clean dust which was not there.

“Y/N” Wanda called “you already fluffed that pillow and all other pillows like 100 times”

You gave her deadpan look, which made her take a step back, your stare served the purpose and she retreated.

“I am going to my room, call me when its dinner time” Wanda said to Nat while rubbing her temple’s.

**_“What is up with Y/N?”_**  Bucky asked the duo

All three looking at you dusting the couches again, as Peter and Ned tried to see past you, as you were blocking their view. You were so anxious that you didn’t realize you were dusting them as well.

Steve looked up when two boys protested, “Y/N stop” “Y/N move” “awww Y/N my eye”

“Y/N they take bath, you can’t do that to them” he pointed out holding laugh.

You just murmured something intangible, going back to the task in hand.

Bucky nudged Sam & Nat again looking for explanation.

**_“Her mom’s here”_**  Nat mumbled

**_“Oh god, Satan’s here?!”_**  Bucky asked as he sputtered some juice.

“What?” Sam asked “What did you say?”

“Did you just call Y/N’s mum Satan?” looking astound he asked again

Nat just smirked.

“Move bird boy, I don’t have time for your stupid chatter” Bucky said as he literally leaped from the stool.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y” Bucky called

“Yes, Bucky” A.I. asked

“Please activate PROTOCOL SATAN” Bucky ordered

“What?”  Sam asked again “What’s PROTOCOL SATAN?” as his curiosity peaked

“PROTOCOL SATAN activated” A.I. informed

“‘Good Girl’, F.R.I.D.A.Y” Bucky praised the A.I.

“Thank you Sir” A.I. answered with hint of sweetness, was that even possible?

The duo in the kitchen was clueless looked at Bucky who already made his way to you.

“ _Chiquita_ ” Bucky called you by  _exclusive_ pet name, given by him.

You looked up at him, relieved he was here but worried and your eyes were pleading.

“Listen to me Y/N” he said cautiously as he closed the distance between both of you.

“I’m going to take quick shower and be here in 10-15 minutes ok?” he said while his thumb grazed your cheek, you instinctively leaned into his touch.

“Can you just relax for me? I’ll be back in no time” he hugged you

As if it’s what all you needed to calm you, you just melt in his embrace, almost sobbed. He just rubbed your back all the while whispering, assuring that everything was going to be ok, to not to worry.

All your anxiety and nervousness washed away,  _Bucky_  was here so you had protection against your mother. He would shield you, he would stand up for you something which you couldn’t do for yourself. You were upset, nervous, happy, and sad all at once. You just squeezed him back little harder.

“You could have given me heads up,  _punk_ ” Bucky accused Steve

“Hey, I asked her if she wanted me to wake you up, she said to let you rest,  _jerk_ ” Steve defended

“And they’ll be here soon, Tony is giving her tour you know to distract” Steve said rushing Bucky  

All others couldn’t understand what the fuss was about but they were going to find out soon enough so none of them asked.

“I’m going to take that shower now Doll” Bucky told you, you just nodded

“Hey kids, wrap up & help Y/N” Bucky ordered the boys.

Both teens just shot up from their place as they said “Yes Mr. Barnes” “Yes sir” “sorry Y/N, sorry Bucky, I mean Sir”

Bucky made his way to his room.

As Bucky got back to his room, he went to find clean and presentable cloths. He was nervous for you or for himself he was not sure.

It was not like as if he was ‘meeting the parents’, it was just meeting his colleague’s mother thing. You guys were  _just friends_.

God he hated that concept, he hated everything in 21st century that complicated relationships. It was not easy to just go up to people and say  _‘hey I like you, please be my, someone special’._

He smiled at the fond memory, when he met you for the first time…

_{{{_

_You were part of the first batch he ever trained for Avenger’s. He was barely back from Wakanda. Steve and Tony had worked out their differences and found a middle ground to work with, and all avengers were back at the compound. They all sorted their differences and Avenger’s initiative was continued._

_Bucky was a free man, but he chose to help Steve by staying with him. He didn’t want violence, he had seen enough bullets and blood for one lifetime. So when Steve offered training new recruits he accepted happily._

_He liked the normality that came with the job, he could choose his working hours, when & how to train his trainees. He liked his freedom but he didn’t want to be back on mission’s full time. He took the one’s that involved data mining or cleaning Hydra when it was “all hands on the deck situation”._

_At first sight he didn’t think anything special about you, although a week before he had studied file of every one of his trainee’s. You were top of your class since school, till your last position at an Intelligence Agency. Although, your family details were hidden, he didn’t go into deep at the time brushing it unimportant._

_Your first impression was a ‘know it all’, who wanted to be number one at everything. You always hit all the targets, always first to respond, always first to report in the morning, trained a little extra, researched extra._

_He tried to understand why you had the need to be the first? He never saw you mingling around, you didn’t have any friends in your colleagues. You spent all your free time alone trying to excel yourself._

_He never saw you ogling over other avengers like other trainees or getting wasted in Tony’s parties. In fact almost always you just made an appearance, gulped your usual whisky and disappeared to your room._

Then he remembered the day, how he found out about your mother.

_It was after particular “hand to hand combat” training session with Steve and Natasha, he discovered the reason for your behavior._

_Unlike others you held your ground against Captain America & Black Widow at the same time, after a while Steve relented but not Natasha she was enjoying the fire you radiated. It looked like no one was backing down, she kept her onslaught and you kept retaliating._

_It looked like you wanted to give up but your pride was not letting you do it, Widow finally used her classic move, got you on your back between her thighs, it looked like she was chocking you pretty hard, but you were not yielding. It was as if your pride was wounded that you were ready to die but not accept defeat._

_Bucky’s locked eyes with you, horror written all over his face. You just smirked at him and your gaze went blank as you pass out. Realizing what had happened, Natasha let you go. Bucky hovered over your unconscious body, hoping Natasha didn’t chock you to death. Steve dismissed everyone after the incident._

_Hours later you woke up in hospital bed, with several machines & IV’s hooked on to you._

_You groaned, trying to take in the surroundings. Your movement jostled Bucky who was sitting in the chair next to your bed, he looked up._

_‘Busted’ you thought. The way he was looking at you, you know you were screwed._

_Bucky just looked at you with mix emotions of relief & worry._

_Before you could try to speak or explain yourself, Bucky spoke_

_“I’ll call someone on check on you…” he added_

_You were not sure what to say. He was your trainer/mentor, you had royally screwed up. You had never developed any relationship with him, like others you didn’t talk to him, socialize with him._

_Not that he was big talker or socializer himself, and now you had embarrassed him in front of not only your batch mates but his colleagues too. Not just any colleagues, but Captain America and Black widow. You suddenly contemplated your decision of not yielding, not giving up. It was such a stupid call on your end, and it was going to cost you your career with Avenger’s before it even started. And your mother was going to have field day with this, she was not going to let this go._

_God, few more seconds and you would be dead! You thought._

_But you were not dead, you were alive and getting fired soon. Your negative thoughts were broken when couple of Doctors and nurses walked in your room, Bucky not far behind._

_You protested saying you were fine & there was no need to worry, but you were silenced by Bucky’s warning glare._

_“Your oxygen supply was cut of due to choke hold Nat… uhh, mean Agent Romanoff had on you, due to which, you fainted” Doctor Banner said_

_“We will keep you here overnight under observation to make sure you didn’t suffer any memory loss, etc.” he added_

_You were about to protest but held off not wanting to piss of your mentor more. When basic tests were done, everyone left but Bucky._

_“You want to tell me what that was?” Bucky asked_

_You knew what he was asking but you tried to play it off, “What was what?” you asked_

_“Don’t play games agent” Bucky warned “why didn’t you yield in time?”_

_“I….” you stalled “uhh”…_

_Before the interaction go any further F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted._

_“Sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Y/L/N’s mother has been calling continuously” A.I. informed “I cannot hold the call anymore”_

_You groaned, but Bucky thought that your mother wanted to check on you for your health. He was surprised that she knew about your condition but thought maybe someone from medical staff must have informed her._

_“Put her through” he ordered_

_“Y/N” your mother spoke_

_“Mother” you responded_

_“So are you alright?” she asked_

_“Yes mother, it was nothing” you said_

_“Nothing?” she asked “You embarrassing yourself in front of two well-known avengers and your whole batch mates is nothing?”_

_Bucky was not impressed with your mother’s accusation; his mouth formed a thin line of contempt._

_“Mother, it was an accident” you tried to reason with her_

_“Accident?” she asked_

_“I had told you not to go! That not to waste your time by trying to be part of that freak show run by Stark, but No! You had to embarrass me not only by joining but by failing” as she continued her rant something dawn upon you._

_“How do you know what happened today?” you asked “Did anyone call you from here?”_

_“Ohh, please Y/N don’t insult me or yourself by asking these questions” you mother answered_

_“Now, you will pack your bags tomorrow and come back home, I will talk to Stark to let you go” she continued to order you “You will join your old job back, I will ask Ross to arrange that…”_

_“Y/N will not go anywhere” Bucky said in firm voice_

_“Excuse me?” your mother asked “Who am I talking to?”_

_“This is James Buchanan Barnes, Y/N’s main instructor” he answered with authority_

_“She will not leave here, until it’s authorized or approved by me. I do not see any reason for her to not continue, and it’s certainly is not your decision to make” he informed_

_“Excuse me” your mother asked_

_“You heard me correctly ma’am” Bucky said “Now I would appreciate not to disturb my recruit’s mental or physical well-being by talking to them this way, I will be speaking to Stark myself about blocking your calls, Y/N will call you when she is ready, until then goodbye, have a nice day” Bucky said_

_As if the A.I. understood the cue call was disconnected._

_You were stunned, as you looked at your trainer. You were happy no delighted that someone actually put your mother in her place and could actually shut her up._

_Bucky just ordered you to rest and with that he left._

_After that day, Bucky spent time with each of his recruits understanding and making sure they were in right mindset. He worked on special programs to increase their mental strength too._

_You of course, passed with flying colors and were officially an avenger, and your relationship with Bucky not only evolved from mentor to team mate to best friend. You both harbored feelings for each other but with both your self-conscious issues you chose not to act on them._

_}}}_

That was until today…

When Bucky returned to dining area, everyone had already taken place at the dinner table.

Small talks were being made.

You were sitting in chair embarrassed by your mother’s remarks on you & your teammates. But what made you want to disappear was the way they all handled her insults graciously.

Steve Rogers, whose patience is unparalleled, was epitome of politeness, he too looked annoyed. Tony was being sarcastic, but was trying to keep your mother happy so joined in, on her criticism.

More than once you saw Wanda just losing it and red current flowing through her hand, while Natasha’s fingers just curled around her knife. Sam who was sitting between the two just nudged them, to keep their tempers in check.

Peter & Ned were talking to themselves about Lego’s and movies.

Bucky took seat next to you, although your mother saw him she didn’t acknowledge his presence.

This upset you more, but Bucky just smiled at you reassuringly.

“Frankly, don’t know how Y/N survived here for so long” your mother said.

You were hurt by her words and everyone at the table fell silent at her remark.

“I had told her not to join, that this was not for her but…” she just stopped talking as if it was so obvious to everyone that you were not special, that you didn’t deserve this, opportunity.

You didn’t know if it was the amount of alcohol you consumed, or years of pent up frustration with your mother or her out right declaration of you being nothing, set you off but you stood up from the chair with sudden jolts’.

“But what mother?” you asked

“Sit down Y/N, no need to create a scene” she ordered

Bucky squeezed your hand but you didn’t stop, “No mother, I’m not the one who is embarrassing their child in front of her colleagues, talking down your daughter’s achievements is not a way to talk about your child” you said

“I know I’m nothing special, but I’m here mother, I made it” you said “Me, I achieved my goal, you can’t tell me what I’m capable off or not anymore”

Your mother was fuming at your outburst, and for once instead of crying you were smiling. You finally stood up to her, & challenged her.

She just stood up from her place threw her napkin, as if it was a cue Tony stood up too, to pacify the situation,

“Kids these days” he threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

“Don’t worry I will talk some sense in her” as he guided your mother away.

When her back was turned he smiled at you brightly gave you thumbs up with a wink.

As they both entered the elevator, laughter erupted around the table. Everyone was smiling and praising you for standing up for yourself, but you had eyes only for Bucky.

“Yes! Bucky, I did it” you said “Finally I stood up to her” as you threw your arms around his neck

“Yes, my  _Chiquita_  you did” Bucky said as he pulled you closer

In the spur of moment, without thinking you kissed him fiercely. Bucky was surprised but leaned in happily.

“Fucking finally” yelled your audience.

Then something flashed and you both turned to look at the source, saw Peter with his phone clicking pictures.

“Did you just click our picture?” you asked

“What No!” Peter stuttered

“Idiot” Ned remarked “You always forget to turn off your flash”

Everyone laughed.

“Give me your phone Parker” Bucky demanded

But before he could do anything, Peter was across the table hiding behind Steve who was standing tall with arms folded over his chest but he was smiling wide at his friends, who were still locked in each other’s embrace.

“Ok, you can have it now” Peter said

Just then everyone’s phone chimed, “Sent it to everyone” he informed

“Good work, spider-boy” Natasha praised

“I can’t believe this” Bucky grumbled

“It’s ok I guess” you kissed his nose and hugged him tighter.

“Hold on” Sam interrupted just when two of you were about to lock lips again.

“What is a ‘PROTOCOL SATAN’?” Sam asked

“What?” you asked

“uhh, umm, err… it’s nothing” Bucky stuttered

“No you activated that PROTOCOL SATAN when Y/N’s mother came here, we wanna know” Sam persisted

“What?” you asked “You call my mother Satan?”

“I.., uhh, no, I mean” Bucky was dumbfounded

He did only thing he knew to get you away, he picked you up and ran towards his room leaving laughing teammates behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
